powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryouta Watanabe
Ryouta Watanabe '''(渡辺隆太'''|Watanabe Ryūta) is the Silver/Gold Ranger and Sixth Ranger of the Kaijugers. He is a hero from who came to Tokyo to track down the Akumo who threaten his city, whom joined forces with Gemini. Character History Ryouta's past is a mystery although it's clear on somethings. Ryouta was born and raised in Sapporo, Hokkaido. He is revealed to be Mei Watanabe's older brother that remained in Sapporo while Mei moved to Tokyo. However, he of course met Naoki when he and Mei visited Tokyo. He was also very popular in school, but didn't like hanging out that much. He became a superhero after two monsters started attacking his town and soon his friends and family. He was able to withstand the power of both Kaiju Keys and even made new powers for it. After learning that the two monsters where headed to Tokyo to join Gemini, Ryouta followed their path, planning to destroy them, and meeting an old friend. Personality Energetic, optimistic, distant, somewhat stoic are words that come to mind for Ryouta. Ryouta's personality is complex. At first like the other rangers, Ryouta didn't believe in teamwork, thinking that the Kaijugers were nothing but liabilities causing him to be stoic towards them. After realizing Naoki's commitment to his friends and the teamwork they share, he gets a change of heart and realizes that in some cases working as a team is better. However, he also had a dislike towards Naoki being around Mei, despite Naoki being unaware of Mei's crush on him. Although, once he joined the team, he gave Naoki his blessing After joining the team, it's revealed he's energetic and optimistic, he treats the team as his friends, and is willing to stick by them to win in battles. He is tricky and clever, using tactics to win sometimes. He has a brotherly view of Naoki as they seem to have known each other as kids. He also has a liking for Yukiko as her ice powers "reminds him of home", which is something that makes her uncomfortable. He is also an otaku. Trivia *Like Shinken Gold and Shinken Red of Shinkenger, he and Naoki are childhood friends. **Although, unlike them, Naoki and Ryouta share a brotherly bond. *Like the sixth rangers before him, he didn't want to work with the main team but did as the series progressed. *Also like some sixth rangers, he made his own arsenal. *He reveals to like the cold weather, this makes sense as he is from Sapporo, which most of the year is literally covered in snow. So he's already used to it. *His title "Double" is a reference to Kamen Rider Double, who actually had two halves to his costume, Green and Black. Although, Ryouta has Silver and Gold. *Nicksentai reveals a surprising fact about Ryouta. Ryouta is not a character in Nicksentai's manga, he created Ryouta for this fan-fiction as the series needed a perfect sixth ranger for a superhero/kaiju-themed show. Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Gold Ranger